


Small Victories

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kylo The Anti, M/M, Metafiction, Poe The Fan Fiction Writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When Zorii alerts Poe to a YouTuber named Kylo Ren doing a dramatic reading of his fic, things start to go in a direction neither Poe nor Kylo expected.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	Small Victories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: My head is full of bad ideas.

It was January 2018 when Poe posted the latest chapter of his fic that Zorii alerted him to someone doing a YouTube video making fun of it.

Poe supposed that the only reason that he was even going over to the channel in question was that he wanted to see what the fuss was about. After all, if his friends were all up in a fuss...

Honestly, Poe doubted he was going to automatically lose sleep over someone not shipping John and Jacen. It was everything else that was there that bothered him. People who made homophobic comments just because, horror of horrors, Jacen wasn’t fucking a woman. People who claimed that John and Jacen was abusive; it wasn’t like the ship didn’t have its problems after Jacen had turned to the Dark Side, but nobody called Vader being shipped with his former mentor (who cut off his arms and legs and left him to burn to death) abusive. Were people just picking and choosing what was abusive now?

The link that Zorii had given him was right there. Poe opened it — only to be greeted with the face of a young man with black hair framing his face in soft waves. Freckles. Big ears. Probably late teens or so. Definitely a college student, judging from the Chandrila University shirt he was wearing. Kind of handsome, in an odd way. 

And he spoke, and Poe realized that his voice...Vader needed someone voicing over him to sound deep. This guy...apparently he didn’t need a voice-over or cybernetic enhancements. He sounded deep on his own. 

"Welcome back, everyone,” he said. “This is Kylo Ren.”

Poe wrinkled his nose watching it. Who called themselves “Kylo Ren”? Probably one of those Fandom Menace types who thought the “SJWs” were ruining everything. God willing Poe had run into a few of those on YouTube. (It had been why he didn’t look up stuff on Lost Stars on YouTube anymore and mostly stuck to music reviews and podcasts. It was like YouTube was infested with assholes)

”I wouldn’t have come across this...interesting fic,” Kylo (sheesh, was he really going with that? Edgelord, Dameron, edgelord) said, “If not for Tumblr.” A wrinkle of his nose — a rather prominent nose. Poe would admit it looked surprisingly good on him. “Someone, whose name will not be disclosed, decided to share this fic. I admit it was surprising, considering he’s not what you’d call a Jacen Starkiller fan...”

Huh. Poe supposed he could take in that little victory. 

”And I thought I’d examine it. For...reasons.” Poe didn’t miss how Kylo twitched a little. "I’ll be going chapter by chapter, day by day, and...break it down.”

This wasn’t going to end well. Poe knew it. Still, he was twenty-one years old; he could take a little bit of criticism. He remembered that Zorii had lightly called him “Man of Steel” just because he was pretty good, by and large, at not flinching at things. 

”So,” Kylo said. “Might as well read the summary.” 

Poe knew the summary all too well. He’d written it, after all, trying to have a good pitch for the story he'd wanted to write since the confrontation between John and Jacen in the desert. He had to admit that despite himself, he was laughing as Kylo read the summary in such an overdramatic voice. 

Shit, he needed to get himself together. He was supposed to be angry, wasn’t he?

Kylo launched into the story. Poe didn’t miss the way he looked — how he looked like he was actually surprised. After a few paragraphs, Kylo spoke. "I will grant SpiceRunningFlyboy,” that was Poe’s handle, “Some credit. He’s...tolerable.”

Poe couldn’t say he knew what to think of this. 

“Even though John and Jacen sadly devolved into an unfortunate toxic relationship,” Kylo said, “I will say that SpiceRunningFlyboy is...skilled at reminding me of when it wasn’t toxic and when Jacen Starkiller wasn’t a fucknut.” A beat. “Yes, I can give someone a break when I want to. Should I apologize?”

He sounded so genuinely confused that Poe couldn’t help but smirk. Achievement unlocked: stumping this Kylo guy. 

Kylo continued. Poe tried to summon up being angry. But for starters, Kylo was kind of funny, in a likely unintentional way. And...well, he was a teenager. After all, it was just a dick move to pick on a teenager. It wasn’t like they needed to be perfect. 

***

ReyofHope **January 18, 2018**

Ben, I’ve supported your shenanigans for years, but don’t you think that mocking someone’s fanfic on air is a little far?

5 LIKES 20 DISLIKES

KyloRen **January 18, 2018**

Rey Nerys Skywalker, for the last time, the name “Ben” means nothing to me.

20 LIKES 5 DISLIKES

ReyofHope **January 18, 2018**

Okay, fine, *Kylo*. Don’t you think you’re taking this too far? I mean, I don’t like Jacen/Caedus/whatever-the-fuck-he-calls-himself either, but people put work into their fics. The least you could do is respect that?

10 LIKES 5 DISLIKES

RoseRed **January 18, 2018**

What Rey said.

15 LIKES 5 DISLIKES

ArmieTheGreat **January 18, 2018**

Oh, bloody hell — you’re acting like he burned down that guy’s house. Don’t be so ridiculous. You post your stuff on the Internet, you’re going to get feedback.

20 LIKES 30 DISLIKES

SpiceRunningFlyboy **January 18, 2018**

It’s okay! It was actually pretty funny.

25 LIKES 5 DISLIKES

***

Poe supposed it was going to end in tears. Still...he couldn’t really blame himself for wanting to get one little victory in.


End file.
